1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable insect netting assembly adapted to be collapsibly and removably secured to a baby stroller, thereby providing the user with a quick and easy means of protecting a child within the stroller from insect bites, while still facilitating easy access to the child within and quick removal and storage of the assembly when not needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insects, and more particularly biting insects, are highly annoying and may be quite hazardous, especially to small children who may have adverse allergic reactions to insect bites. For this reason, there is a need for an effective means of protecting a child from insect bites. A commonly used protective measure to guard against insects are insect repellent lotions that are applied to one's skin, and whose chemical composition causes insects to stay away. This method, however, is not highly desirable for use on small children, as the lotions may contain toxic chemicals whose fumes may be hazardous to a child and that may be easily ingested by a child prone to putting his or her hands in their mouth. Further, the lotions are messy and bothersome to apply, especially to a small, fidgety child.
Another highly used method of protecting individuals from insects are screened enclosures or window coverings which allow individuals to be outdoors and free from bothersome insects. Generally, these screens are used in a fixed location and are not adaptable to be carried around for individual protection. Since small children are often transported in strollers, and are not quite as mobile in their early stages of development, the applicant has devised a method to protect children which is easily installed and removed, and provides a safe environment for the child. Such an invention is the subject of the present application, and it would solve a long-felt need to protect a child from potentially dangerous insect bites.